Rendez-vous en enfer
by Lightman5
Summary: Arrêter un meurtrier, en se faisant passer lui-même comme tel. Un jeu d'échec en grandeur nature entre ces quatre murs. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour y faire éclater cette justice. Mais à force de jouer les méchants, n'allait-il pas se laisser tomber dans l'obscurité au péril de la vérité ? (Drame, Général, avec des touches de romance :P, Rating T ou M)
1. Chapitre 1: Stratégie

**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages de la série LTM ne m'appartienne (ainsi qu'un autre perso' d'une autre série) sauf ceux de ma conception. Je ne gagne pas de sous-sous ou de chamallooow. :P

**Genre**: Drame - Suspense et autres...

**Saison:** après la saison 3.

**Résumé:** Arrêter un meurtrier, en se faisant passer lui-même comme tel. Un jeu d'échec en grandeur nature entre ses quatre murs. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour y faire éclater cette justice. Mais à force de jouer les méchants, n'allait-il pas se laisser tomber dans l'obscurité au péril de la vérité ?

**Note:** J'ai hésité avec un Rating T ou M, de la violence, insultes (explicite)...etc sont à prévoir dans cette histoire. Cette histoire se concentre sur la série de LTM (avec l'utilisation d'un personnage d'une autre série, il ne s'agit pas d'un cross-over.) plus précisément sur une enquête et sur Cal avec des touches de romance. En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Rendez-vous en enfer<strong>

Voilà à quoi il en était réduit… Cloisonné dans une pièce obscure depuis plusieurs minutes, sans eau et sans moyen de communication, il eu pour seule distraction son propre reflet dans une vitre teintée y faisant office de miroir déguisé. Plongeant son regard impassible dans celui de son double inexpressif, cela lui fit l'étrange effet de retour en arrière par le rappel inévitable d'un lointain passé jusqu'à présent balayé de son esprit tourmenté. Entendant brusquement une personne faire son entrée, il y délaissa ses souvenirs oubliés pour y focaliser son regard sur l'étranger aux mains chargées de multiples dossiers. Le dévisageant d'un regard soutenu, il sembla être à première vu, un homme confiant et pondéré mais qui sous ses airs faussement attentionnés parut avoir une ligne directrice déjà bien dessinée ; pouvant le faire vaciller à la moindre de ses paroles erronées. De son visage rond et terne, aux yeux bleus sans expression, sa conclusion mental sur sa profession ne se fit pas tarder quand il y observa son costume sombre parfaitement taillé. Celui-ci s'apparentant au plumage d'un corbeau tout à fait singulier. Nul doute que sa description laissait présager de sa propre définition. Le parfait attirail du petit bureaucrate d'une influence égale à celle d'un bourreau du temps des rois, songea t-il dans un petit rictus en coin. Dans le silence le plus total, il l'observa prendre place de l'autre côté de la table. Plaçant ses documents en ligne comme si le temps n'avait jamais été compté, il le vit repousser, dans une sorte de mouvement incontrôlé, ses lunettes rectangulaire sur le bout de son nez. Puis dans une droiture presque extrême, il y continua sa futile scène en entrecroisant ses mains pour ensuite y élever son regard sur celui de son invité.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Demanda enfin l'inconnu d'une voix posée.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas…, Fit-il en indiquant à un homme en uniforme d'appuyer sur le petit bouton d'une caméra se trouvant dans un angle de la salle.-Raconter moi ce qui s'est passé avec l'affaire Marshall, Dr Lightman.

Non surprit, le concerné émit une petite moue de sa bouche, fixa d'un regard noir son interlocuteur et chercha dans ses pensées quelques peu embrouillées une réponse adéquat quant à la demande exigée.

* * *

><p>- Et bien…tout à commencé quand Arthur, mon collègue…<p>

- Mr Loker, passer moi les détails superflus. Je veux juste connaitre le coeur de l'affaire ! Exigea l'homme à lunette.

- Mais… c'est de là qu'a commencé l'affaire, Mr Dall. Répliqua le brun déconcerté.

- Bien, poursuivez…

- Comme je le disais, Arthur s'occupait depuis plus d'une semaine d'une affaire assez complexe. Tellement complexe que le Dr Lightman a exigé que nous laissions tomber toutes les autres pour ne se concentrer que sur celle-ci.

* * *

><p>-O-o-O-<p>

**_Flash-back…_**

- Bon, on reprend ! Proclama vigoureusement Cal face à ses employés, aux corps affalés et aux visages exténués, autour de la grande table de réunion.

- On ne peut pas faire une pause… ça fait plus deux heures qu'on est là…, soupira Devon en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

- Vous-voulez une pause ?! Questionna t-il d'un ton faussement complaisant.

- Oui !

- J'espère que vous plaisanter Devon ! Vous croyez que les familles de ses victimes font des pauses eux ?! S'énerva le patron en lui présentant des clichés de corps sauvagement mutilés.-Vous croyez qu'ils ont le temps de se reposer en ne sachant pas quelle est l'ordure qui à fait ça à leur fille, mère, enfant, mari ! Dites moi, Devon ?! Vous êtes fatigué, vous avez besoin d'un oreiller ?! Si ce job ne vous convient pas, allez y sortez ! Mais si vous passez cette porte, vous n'y reviendrez pas ! S'égosilla le patron dans des gestes vifs de ses mains y faisant presque sursauter les personnes présentes.

- Je voulais simplement dire que…

- Que quoi ?! Quel est le nom sur le mur de l'entreprise ?!

- Le votre…, Répondit le jeune homme avec timidité.

- En effet ! Ce qui fait de moi le patron et vous l'employé ! Donc si vous ne suivez pas mes indications je vous jure que…! Lightman ne pu terminer sa tirade endiablée qu'une voix féminine, à la porte d'entrée, l'interrompit d'un ton à la fois autoritaire et posé:-Cal !

Coupé dans son élan, l'expert en mensonge ne bougea pas pour autant et tourna simplement sa tête en direction de l'importune responsable de son arrêt brutal. Reconnaissant d'emblée son associée, il s'empressa de lui répliquer avec vivacité:-T'étais où ?! J'te cherche depuis tout à l'heure !

- Je peux te voir une minute.

- J'suis occupé !

- S'il te plait Cal. Lui quémanda t-elle d'un regard appuyé. Sous les regards attentifs de leurs employés, ce dernier sembla hésiter une seconde avant de finalement quitter la pièce et de se retrouver dans le couloir avec sa collègue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?! Questionna t-il presque sèchement.

- Ça va ? L'interrogea t-elle inquiète.

- Tu m'interromps pour me demander comment je vais ?!

- Je t'interromps pour te dire que tu es entrain de perdre le contrôle !

- Quoi ?! Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais ! Réfuta t-il contrarié.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est pour cela que je te vois hurler sur nos employés !

- Je n'hurlerais pas s'ils se mettaient au travail comme je leur demandais de le faire ! Se justifia t-il dans des gestes vagues de ses mains.

- Et tu crois que c'est une bonne méthode ?

- Je suis le patron !

- Ce qui ne t'autorise pas à les traiter comme tu l'as fais et tu le sais !

Contractant sa mâchoire, Cal ne répliqua pas et dériva son regard sur le sol en signe de défaite. Le voyant faire, Gillian soupira en lui déclarant d'un air désolé:-Cal… Je sais que cette affaire te tiens à coeur, comme nous tous ici présent ! Mais… ce n'est pas en perdant le contrôle ou en y travaillant jour et nuit qu'on arrivera à coincer la personne qui a fait ça.

Lightman manifesta un soupir de lassitude à cette réplique alors qu'il savait cruellement que son amie disait vrai. Quel imbécile il faisait, pensa t-il désappointé.

- Ne te sens pas coupable. Tenta t-elle de le rassurer en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.-Ils ne t'en veulent pas. Il savent très bien que tu es sous pression… Laisses leurs juste décompresser quelques minutes, pour qu'ils puissent se changer les idées et revenir plus disposés. Si tu veux, pendant ce temps, on peut tous les deux regarder à nouveau les dossiers de l'affaire?

Pour toute réponse, l'expert en mensonge acquiesça silencieusement en regardant la jeune femme lui offrir un mince sourire en compensation.

-O-o-O-

* * *

><p>- Donc d'après vos dires Dr Foster, le Dr Lightman n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions ?<p>

- Non enfin… c'est assez réducteur de dire ça…, Répondit-elle en cherchant ses mots.

- D'après un de vos employé nommé…, Dit Dall en cherchant dans ses prises de note pour relever sa tête une seconde plus tard et alléguer:-Eli Loker ! le Dr Lightman lui aurait hurlé dessus parce qu'il n'avait pas servit son thé à la bonne température et qu'il l'aurait menacé de licenciement s'il recommençait la même erreur !

- Hurm oui, c'est bien possible… Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'au bout d'une semaine intense de travail surtout sur ce genre d'affaire, on peut commencer à se sentir dépasser et laisser nos émotions nous envahir.

- Vos émotions vous dites ? Comme le fait qu'il est frappé un suspect lors d'un interrogatoire ? Demanda t-il désabusé en observant la psychologue émettre une expression contrite.

* * *

><p>- Il l'avait cherché !<p>

- Qu'entendez-vous par là Mlle Torres ?

- Je ne suis pas toujours en accord avec les méthodes du Dr Lightman mais cette fois-ci le suspect l'avait poussé à bout !

* * *

><p>-O-o-O-<p>

**_Flash-back…_**

- C'est quoi cet endroit ? Un genre de cube pour sadomazo' ! Persiffla un homme, attaché sur une chaise, en observant la boite opaque dans laquelle il était enfermé. Celui-ci, était brun, la peau blanche, la trentaine, avec des blessures apparentes sur son visage ainsi que des tatouages tapissant plusieurs parties de son corps, dont certains étaient camouflés par sa tenue orangé laissant deviner le genre d'endroit où il passait désormais ses journées. Silencieux, Cal tira une chaise collée contre la table faisant office de rempart entre lui et le prisonnier. Il s'installa ensuite, dans une posture nonchalante, sur celle-ci et dévisagea son suspect avant de rétorquer:

- C'est toujours mieux que le lieu où vous étiez.

- À voir. Là-bas je savais à quoi m'attendre…

Par son regard direct, le détenu ne démontra aucune trace de peur ou d'anxiété malgré les sombres accusations qui lui étaient portées.

- Mais maintenant vous êtes ici et vous allez répondre à nos questions ! Exigea Torres en posant ses deux mains, de manière autoritaire, sur la table d'interrogatoire. Depuis ces quelques jours, la jeune femme semblait être à fleur de peau sur cette affaire.

- Et au nom de quoi le caramel ! Rétorqua le brun condescendant en croisant ses bras contre son corps.

Surprise par la qualification donnée, Ria leva un de ses sourcils. Cal, lui, eu un fin sourire se dessiner sur son visage et croisa ses jambes pour en faire de même avec ses mains. D'une petite moue de sa bouche, il pencha sa tête sur le côté, dévisagea l'énergumène et déclara:-Vous aimez les femmes ?

- Comme tout le monde.

- Et Rachel Johnson ?

Pour joindre sa question, Lightman attrapa un dossier sur la table ; en glissant au prisonnier un cliché d'une belle jeune fille noir au sourire éblouissant. Ce dernier soupira, pencha sa tête en avant pour y examiner d'un peu plus prêt la dite photo. Dans un pesant silence, il se recula lentement de celle-ci en répondant de manière détachée:

- Connais pas.

Le coude posé sur la table, pour y soutenir sa tête dans le creux de sa main, l'expert en mensonge émit un léger soupir rieur. Lorsque d'un mouvement de sa main libre, il allégua:-C'est amusant parce que… vos sourcils disent le contraire !

- Mes sourcils ? Répéta t-il amusé.

- Ils se sont levés une fraction de seconde ! Expliqua l'expert en langage corporel en mimant un fin espace entre son pouce et son index.-Comme pour les gamins qui assurent à leur parents que ce n'étaient pas eux qui ont mangé les gâteaux sur la table !

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais.

- Et vous en avez d'autres des tours de magie en stock pour que je puisse les raconter à mes camarades de cellules ! Non parce que des fois on s'emmerde à tourner en rond alors…

- Vous détester les noirs ! Argua brusquement Cal en fixant le visage de l'homme exprimer un fort sentiment de répulsion.-Et pas que ! Vous n'aimez pas aussi, les latinos, comme notre cher Mlle Torres ici présente mais aussi les asiatiques et j'en passe ! En fait… vous n'aimez aucun être humain s'il n'a pas la peau clair ! Conclu t-il en le pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur.

- C'est faux ! Rétorqua rapidement le prisonnier sous la mine surprise de son interlocuteur.-Vous, je ne vous aime pas !

Comprenant que son suspect se jouait de lui depuis le début de l'interrogatoire, Lightman arbora un nouveau sourire et proclama:-Vous êtes un marrant vous !

- Ouais, on dit que je suis le clown de service en prison !

- Vous avez tué cette jeune femme ! L'accusa Ria en posant son index sur la photo de la jeune fille assassinée.

- Mmh… comment dire, à moins que votre cerveau ne soit trop petit pour réfléchir…petit caramel ! Quand on est enfermé dans une cellule avec des barreaux et des gardes surveillant vos moindre faits et gestes, il est difficile d'aller tuer une personne quelconque !

- Des personnes l'ont fait pour vous ! Vous êtes le chef d'un gang connu pour leurs sévisses raciaux ! Il y a moins d'un mois de cela, vous avez passé à tabac un homme noir parce qu'il avait eu l'audace de vous bousculer dans le métro !

- J'suis au courant ! Répliqua t-il en agitant ses mains menottées aux barreaux de sa chaise.-Vous avez d'autres trucs à me dire que je sais déjà ouuu…

- Vous avez demandé à vos sbires de la tuer ! De l'ADN a été retrouvé sur Rachel, qui correspond avec celui d'un certain Tobby Fayers. Un jeune délinquant d'une vingtaine d'années que vous avez recruté il y a un an de ça !

- Aaah oui ! Le petit Tobby ! Comment il va ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! Déclara t-il avec une joyeuseté insolante.

- Il est mit en examen pour meurtre !

- Haa dommage moi qui voulait faire une petite partie de golf avec lui…

- C'est pas tout, vous l'avez aussi tué parce qu'elle était la fille du juge qui vous a envoyé en prison pour coup et violence aggravée !

- Coïncidence ! Affirma t-il souriant en encrant son regard amusé dans celui sombre de Torres.-Écouter…mon petit caramel, vous n'avez aucune preuve qui peut me rallier à ce meurtre ou aux autres d'ailleurs… Donc si on a fini ce petit jeu de question-réponse, j'aimerais bien retourner à ma chaude et magnifique cellule !

- Toutes les victimes précédentes ont été mutilées à l'arme blanche !

- Eeet ça devrait me rappeler quelque chose ?

- Ce sont vos méthodes !

- Hmm d'accord si tu le dis mon petit caramel !

L'observant faire, Cal sembla profiter du spectacle qui lui était offert. Il entendit du mouvement s'opéré prêt de la porte du cube blanc mais cela ne le perturba pas pour autant. S'agissant d'un de ses employés nommé Jake, qui était venu apporter un dossier à Ria, il ne dévia pas son regard du présumer meurtrier.

- Dr Lightman, l'agent Reynolds est arrivé ! Lui signifia le brun.

- Oh mais dites donc… c'est la ferme aux animaux ici ! Vous faites un élevage ou quoi ? Se moqua Marshall en lorgnant avec dégout le jeune employé asiatique.

Toujours souriant, Cal attendit cinq secondes s'écouler lorsque s'en prévenir, il se leva prestement de sa place, écarta vivement la table et donna un immense coup dans la mâchoire du misérable. Ce dernier, sous la force de la frappe, senti sa tête violemment partir sur le côté ainsi qu'un fort goût métallique se déverser dans toute sa bouche. Le résultat en fut sans appel pour l'énergumène, une forte douleur dans sa joue et un long filet de liquide ensanglanté s'échappant de ses lèvres tuméfiées.

_- Dr Lightman ! _S'écria Reynolds de l'autre côté du cube.

- Argh ! Ça me démangeais depuis un petit moment ! S'exclama Lightman en secouant sa main dans le vide pour y faire partir la vive douleur de celle-ci. Calmé, il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de sortie, sous les regards ahuris de ses confrères, non sans un dernier ordre à leur soumettre:-Mettez moi cette ordure dans une autre prison, le temps de fouiller toute sa cellule !

Obtempérant au commandement du patron des lieux, Reynolds, dépité, entra dans le cube lumineux et entraina Marshall en compagnie d'Eli et Ria dans les couloirs du Lightman Group. Arpentant ces derniers, ils tombèrent soudainement nez à nez avec un homme en costume-cravate et attaché-case à la main qui les arrêta net d'une seule parole acerbe:-Où emmener vous mon client ?

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Réclama l'agent du FBI en tenant fermement leur suspect à l'aide d'un autre de ses collègues.

- Maitre Cox ! Je suis son avocat et en tant que tel j'aimerais savoir où vous l'emmener.

- Il va être incarcéré dans une autre prison pour quelque temps.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Rien ne m'oblige à vous le dire.

- Comme vous voudrez mais j'exige d'avoir un entretient avec lui et loin de Big Brother ! Commanda t-il en faisant référence aux multiples caméras qui décoraient la société tout en se grattant machinalement son avant bras.

- Bien. Accepta Ben dans un rictus de mépris en poussant Marshall à avancer. Celui-ci manqua presque de rire de cet état de fait jusqu'au détour d'un couloir où son sourire moqueur disparu très vite pour un dégout très prononcé. Le remarquant, Torres exprima une mine d'incompréhension avant de suivre son regard sombre et d'y soupirer d'exaspération en comprenant le pourquoi de cette émotion.

-O-o-O-

* * *

><p>- Donc d'après ce que vous venez de me dire, Mr Loker, votre patron a violenté le suspect en question pour propos déplacé ?<p>

- Heu oui…enfin je dirais même raciste ! Ou même…

- J'ai compris Mr Loker. Le stoppa rapidement Dall pour poursuivre l'échange.

- Vous savez, si je n'avais pas été derrière le cube à m'occuper des caméras et à y observer les diverses micro-expressions, je lui aurais moi-même régler son compte !

- Oui bien sûr… Et que s'est t'il passé ensuite ?

* * *

><p>- Cal…enfin je veux dire le Dr Lightman et moi..., Se rattrapa Gillian d'un raclement de gorge.-Avions poursuivi nos recherches dans les antécédents de Marshall. Puisque suite à l'accrochage… nous n'avions plus le droit de l'approcher à moins d'être accompagné.<p>

- Dr Foster, affirmeriez-vous que le Dr Lightman possède un comportement instable ?

- Heu…non ! Je ne pourrais pas dire qu'il est instable ! C'est juste qu'il a parfois un peu de mal à contrôler certaines choses… Comme son langage par exemple ou son impulsivité... Ou encore son rapport avec autrui… Mais sinon à part ça, je peux vous assurer qu'il est une personne d'une grande maitrise de soi ! Hurm…

* * *

><p>- Le Dr Lightman prend parfois des risques démesurés mais il sait ce qu'il fait. J'ai une total confiance en lui. Certifia Ria en regardant droit dans les yeux son interrogateur impassible.<p>

* * *

><p>- Instable ? Oui, il l'est ! Parfois je dirais même fou dangereux ! Mais je crois… qu'on l'est tous un peu, non ? Déclara Loker dans un va et vient entre Dall et la caméra.<p>

* * *

><p>- Un jour plus tard, l'agent Reynolds est passé au Lightman Group. Conta Foster soudainement interrompu par l'homme à lunette qui, lisant ses fiches, lui demanda:<p>

-L'agent Ben Reynolds c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça !

- Il travail avec vous depuis 3 ans ?

- Deux ans pour être plus précise mais cette année il a pu re-travailler avec nous sur quelques affaires.

- Vous n'êtes plus associé avec le FBI ?

- Non, pour des raisons de conceptions de travail différentes dirons nous…

- Est-ce que l'agent Reynolds rapportait des informations à son supérieur ?

- Oui, mais Cal…le Dr Lightman refusait catégoriquement de le voir. Donc il faisait en quelque sorte le tampon entre les deux parties.

* * *

><p>-O-o-O-<p>

**_Flash-back…_**

Se trouvant dans le bureau de Lightman à étudier divers dossiers sur le compte de Marshall, les deux experts en mensonge durent arrêter toute activité quand Reynolds vint leur allouer d'une nouvelle information capital.

- Un nouveau meurtre ? Répéta Gillian interloquée.

- Oui, dans le quartier sud. Quoiqu'il en soit c'est le même mode d'opération ! Certifia Ben en donnant un dossier à la jeune femme qui s'affaira à le parcourir.

- Mais c'est impossible Marshall est en prison !

- Je sais…, Soupira l'agent en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

- Un imitateur…, Souffla Cal.

- Tu penses qu'un homme suit les indications de Marshall de sa prison ? Lui demanda la jeune femme intriguée par cette supposition.

- Je ne vois que ça ! Sinon comment cela serait-ce t-il possible ?!

- On a fouillé toute sa cellule et on nous n'avons retrouvé aucun portable. De plus ses communications avec l'extérieur sont surveillées de très près ! Garantit Ben d'un geste de sa main pour appuyer ses dires.

- Il doit pourtant existé un autre moyen de communication…, Marmonna Lightman en fixant un point invisible sur le sol.

- Franchement, à moins d'être l'un d'entre eux je ne vois pas comment…, Commença à dire Reynolds en s'arrêtant dans sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua le visage de Cal s'illuminer.-N'y pensez même pas !

- Vous voyez une autre solution ? Répliqua ce dernier en écartant ses bras.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Les questionna la psychologue en ne comprenant pas où voulaient en venir les deux hommes dans leur conversation silencieuse.

- Il vous connait ! Riposta l'agent du FBI en le pointant de son index.

- On sait que Marshall a des sbires de son gang là-bas ! Si je peux m'infiltrer dans leur groupe, je pourrais connaitre leur moyen de communication et récupérer d'autres informations. Tout ce qu'il faudra faire, c'est le tenir à distance.

- C'est de la folie !

- Cal ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux, tu ne vas pas te faire prisonnier ! S'exclama Foster, éberluée par cette idée, en comprenant enfin tous ces mystérieux sous-entendu.-Tu te rappels de ce qui t'es arrivé la dernière fois ?!

- De toi à moi, je crois que je porte mieux le orange !

- C'est pas vrai ! Ben ?! L'implora t-elle pour que l'agent puisse faire revenir son ami à la raison.

- À bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai que c'est un plan plus que tordu mais… ça pourrait fonctionner.

- J'y crois pas…, Soupira t-elle dépitée.

- J't'enverrais une petite carte postale ! Plaisanta Cal d'un haussement rapide de ses sourcils en ne récoltant qu'un regard noir de la part de sa collègue.

-O-o-O-

* * *

><p>- Donc votre patron s'est fait volontairement incarcéré en se faisant passer pour un prisonnier ! Résuma Dall perplexe par cette narration.<p>

- C'est ça ! Confirma Torres.-Mais il était suivit de très près et on était en constante liaison avec lui grâce au micro qu'il portait !

* * *

><p>- Quand on parlait de fou dangereux, c'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler ! Proclama Loker en avançant légèrement son corps pour regarder droit devant lui l'objectif de la caméra.<p>

* * *

><p>-O-o-O-<p>

_**À SUIVRE...**_


	2. Chapitre 2: Analyse

**Chapitre 2: Analyse **

* * *

><p><em>- Donc votre patron s'est fait volontairement incarcéré en se faisant passer pour un prisonnier ! résuma Dall perplexe par cette narration.<em>

_- C'est ça ! Confirma Torres.-Mais il était suivit de très près et on était en constante liaison avec lui grâce au micro qu'il portait !_

* * *

><p><em>- Quand on parlait de fou dangereux, c'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler ! proclama Loker en avançant légèrement son corps pour regarder droit devant lui l'objectif de la caméra.<em>

* * *

><p>-O-o-O-<p>

**_Flash-back…_**

Le soleil depuis longtemps disparu, derrière les quelques nuages cendrés d'un automne maussade, laissait place au vent glacial d'une futur saison hivernal. Celui-ci balayant feuille dorée et papiers délaissés, paru imagé la scène devant laquelle il était posté. Telle une photo d'antan, il ne semblait pas vouloir faire le moindre geste ; bien trop accaparé par cet effet mélangeant mélancolie et dramaturgie. Face à ces grandes portes noires rouillées, procurant à la fois fascination et insécurité, il eu l'étrange sensation d'être attiré par ces murs criards hurlant le désespoir. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'expert en mensonge dû dériver son attention sur l'homme qui venait de prononcer à l'instant son prénom.

- Vous n'oubliez pas Cal, ne faites pas trop…enfin…ce que vous faites tout le temps ! Ou il vous repérons ! argua Reynolds, prêt à le quitter, aux portes du pénitencier.

- Ouais ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Ben, ça sera comme des vacances ! répliqua Lightman en plaçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean comme barrière à cette fraicheur invisible.

- Comment vous pouvez dire ça ? Vous prenez jamais de vacances ! contra l'agent interloqué.

- Moui c'est vrai… Bon on y va ! Il parait qu'aujourd'hui c'est jour de frite à la cantine !

- Je crois que vous êtes mieux en fou de psychiatrie, qu'en assassin temporaire…

- Vous trouvez ? Mouais, j'vais arranger tout ça ! certifia t-il d'une petite moue de sa bouche avant de répondre plus jovialement:-Bon aller, j'vous laisse j'ai du boulot qui m'attend ! Dans un grand sourire, il tapa sur l'épaule de l'agent du FBI et demanda ensuite à deux gardes de l'escorter à l'intérieur du bâtiment sécurisé.

- Je le sens pas du tout, souffla Ben pour lui-même pour ensuite faire demi-tour afin de se rendre au Lightman Group et tenir en liaison l'expert en mensonge.

Après avoir eu droit au check-up obligatoire, il fut jeté dans la fausse au lion sans moyen de protection. De son esprit agile, il se plongea d'abord dans la peau d'un équilibriste en arpentant avec expertise les clôtures menaçante empêchant toute idée d'évasion illusoire. Il se plaqua contre un grillage d'une métaphore contradictoire, séparant captivité et liberté, et y balaya d'un air hagard le lieu où évoluaient ces personnages dangereux dont il faisait partie du même jeu. Il y interprétait même le rôle principal mais priait intérieurement de ne pas finir comme une tragédie Shakespearienne avec la mort en fin de scène. Son regard de prédateur se fixant sur une meute de mâle dominant ; il y analysa chacune de leurs caractéristiques invoquant leur personnalité ou leur passé secrètement caché. Empruntant la méthode de l'art, il glissa sa vue sur plusieurs tatouages superflus, traduisant des passages de vie marquées à l'encre éternel, de ces détenus regroupés sur un gradin d'acier excluant le moindre étranger. D'un oeil critique, il les vit se parler d'un air satisfait, en comprenant assez vite que leur sujet de conversation devait tourner autour d'un second groupe plus éloigné. Les membres de ce dernier dévoilaient, avec leur simple apparence, la raison de leur rivalité par leur couleur de peau inversée.

_- Lightman ! _

- …

_- Lightman ! _

- Oui ça va, j'vous entend Ben ! marmonna sèchement Cal à son micro en se détournant des individus orangés pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons sur sa bref détention.

_- Il faut que vous entrer dans le groupe de Marshall !_

- Hey j'suis pas suicidaire !

_- Attendez, je vous signale que c'est vous qui nous avez dit de…_

_- Ce que Cal veut dire Ben, c'est qu'il ne peut pas intégrer un groupe d'appartenance s'il n'a pas prouvé qu'il partageait les mêmes centre d'intérêts ou opinions_, expliqua brièvement Gillian pour l'agent du FBI.

_- Comme les pom-pom girls !_

- La ferme Loker, ragea Lightman de cette intervention inutile.

_- Je vois… et comment vous compter procéder ?_

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'ai ma petite idée…

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'il dit ça, je crains toujours le pire…_

Sans un mot de plus, Cal se détacha de sa barrière pour se mettre à vagabonder, de sa démarche habituelle, entre les quelques détenus effectuant leur pause méridienne. D'une petite moue de sa bouche, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers le clan de prisonnier noir dont l'un d'entre eux, le voyant s'approcher, se sépara de ses associés. Lightman fit abstraction de ce dernier en continuant son propre parcours sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait dans les alentours. Jusqu'au moment où il passa devant l'homme esseulé en le bousculant légèrement sur le côté. Alerté, celui-ci se retourna vivement pour y dévisager l'auteur de cette grande erreur.

- Hey ! Toi, le pantin ! s'écria le captif outragé en pointant de son index l'expert en mensonge qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. N'aimant pas d'être ainsi ignoré, le prisonnier accouru rapidement vers son trouble fête afin de l'attraper par son bras et l'immobiliser de toute échappatoire.-J'te cause le pantin ! Tu viens de me bousculer ! s'irrita l'homme aux sourcils froncés et à la mâchoire serrée.

- Oh pardon, j't'avais pas vu ! s'excusa platement Lightman par des gestes des ses mains.

- C'est ça ouais ! J't'ai vu, t'as fais exprès de marcher sur moi !

- Aah ! Si je l'avais fais exprès, il aurait fallu que j'ai un minimum d'intérêt pour toi et vu que la crème chocolat me fait plus vomir qu'autre chose !

- Attends ?! T'es entrain de m'insulter sale connard !

- Heum… si ton cerveau est trop lent pour comprendre, j'peux te l'épeler si tu veux ! À moins que je dois te le mimer ?! riposta t-il en affrontant d'un regard noir son assaillant.

À partir de ce moment là, il se sentit comme un taureau prit au piège face à son maitre à danser. Ni une ni deux, son adversaire ferma ses poings de rage et l'insulta:-Espèce de fils de pute ! Dans une extrême rapidité, sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, Cal reçu un immense crochet du droit en plein dans sa mâchoire. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement au sol. D'un visage mauvais, son agresseur s'approcha de son corps meurtri pour l'achever d'un dernier coup de pied.-Maintenant tu me verras ! Lui signifia t-il en s'apprêtant à lui affubler d'une nouvelle frappe lorsqu'un homme à la posture imposante arriva de nulle part en lui ordonnant amèrement:

- Laisses-le, Terrens.

- Dégages, Franck, c'est pas ton problème ! rétorqua, entre ses dents, le dénommé Terrens.

- Désormais ça l'est, contra t-il en croisant ses bras contre son corps alors qu'un groupe d'homme commença à se former derrière son dos ; paré à lui prêter main forte en cas du moindre litige. Se sentant quelque peu vulnérable, face à cette armada, le détenu noir jeta un regard haineux à son groupe d'ennemi en se détachant à contre coeur de sa victime. À ce mouvement, il perçu son propre clan se constituer à ses côté. Tel un duel en plein soleil, les deux chefs de gangs s'affrontèrent d'un regard menaçant en attendant que l'un face le premier pas mais le sort en décida autrement quand un garde s'écria:-Fin de la pause ! Tout le monde rentre !

Dans une dernière moue de dégoût, les deux clans se reculèrent lentement l'un de l'autre comme deux aimants opposés et empruntèrent, toujours d'un oeil vigilant, le chemin de la porte d'entrée. Encore à terre, Cal essuya sa bouche coulante de sang, d'un seul revers, en observant au loin l'homme qui l'avait frappé et le second qui l'avait sauvé.

_- Cal, ça va ?! _s'exclama Gillian inquiète dans son oreillette.

- Ouais j'crois, marmonna t-il sur le sol en grimaçant de douleur.

_- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! _le questionna Reynolds déstabilisé.

- Hey ! T'es un fou dangereux toi pour t'attaquer au groupe des Black sans filet de sécurité ! allégua une voix masculine non loin de lui. Interpellé, l'expert en mensonge tourna sa tête sur le côté et aperçu vaguement la silhouette d'un homme au visage émacié.

- C'est ce qu'on dit ! J'crois même que c'est pour ça qu'on ma jeté ici ! répliqua Cal dans une légère mimique machinale dû à un fin rayon de soleil qui avait réussi à transpercer le ciel pour atteindre son visage blessé. La vision brouillée, il plaça sa main en l'air, comme barrière au faisceau lumineux, améliorant ainsi sa vue et son observation sur l'inconnu. Ce dernier était blanc, presque blême, au bouc taillé et aux cheveux brun débraillés. S'il n'avait pas porté sa tenu de prisonnier, il aurait pu le confondre avec un fou sortant d'un asile psychiatrique qu'il avait auparavant côtoyé. Sa nouvelle connaissance, émit un léger rire et lui tendit sa main dans l'optique de l'aider à se relever. Lightman regarda celle-ci avec hésitation lorsque, le voyant faire, le détenu lui affirma amusé:-T'inquiètes pas elle est propre ! Aujourd'hui j'me suis pas amusé avec.

D'un sourire en coin, Lighmtan attrapa la main qui lui était offerte tandis que l'homme, d'une seule poussée, réussi à le remettre sur pied. Debout, Cal remit rapidement de l'ordre dans sa tenue en regardant le prisonnier le contempler de la tête aux pieds.

- T'es nouveau toi, j't'ai jamais vu dans le coin, allégua t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour laisser son vil regard le scanner.

- Transfert ! répondit simplement l'expert en mensonge.

- Quelle prison ?

- Washington Corrections Center !

- WCC hein ? J'suis déjà allé, c'était sympa ! Tu connais le vieux Marlow ?

- Marlow…Marlow…, bredouilla t-il en mimant une expression de recherche intensive.

- Ouais, l'agent de sécurité qui te frappais si tu faisais un pas de travers !

_- On cherche dans les bases de donnée Lightman ! _L'informa Reynolds dans leur communication secrète.

- Un mec de ce genre ça ne s'oublie pas !

- Ouais, c'est sûr…, souffla Cal d'une petite moue de sa bouche en sentant presque son pou redoubler d'intensité.

_- Il n'existe pas de Marlow mais un Yates, agent de sécurité qui a déjà eu un blâme pour coup abusif sur des prisonniers !_

- Son nom, ce n'est pas Yates plutôt ? lâcha Lightman sans être parfaitement sûr de sa réponse.

Le visage du prisonnier sembla réfléchir à ses paroles tout en maintenant un long silence pesant lorsqu'il proclama d'un sourire amusé:-Aah oui, surement ! J'ai dû le confondre avec d'autres prisons !

- Les pipelettes au fond ! On rentre ! cria à nouveau le garde pour les retardataires. D'un soupir d'exaspération, le maigrichon pivota sur lui-même et commença à marcher, au côté de Cal, pour se rendre à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

- Au fait, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? À part le pantin ! demanda t-il de sa démarche presque similaire de son collègue.

- Hunter, Hunter Fox.

- Et bien, un nom pareil ça ne s'invente pas !

- Non, c'est sûr… Et toi ?

- Moi, j'm'appel Theodore Bagwell, mais tout le monde me surnomme T-Bag !

- Pas mal.

- Ouais ! C'est pas un nom qui fait transpirer la terreur mais ça a le mérite d'être classe, dit-il en échangeant un sourire complice avec le nouveau détenu.

oOo

* * *

><p>- Le Dr Lightman a fait ami-ami avec un tueur, kidnappeur, violeur et j'en passe, pour pouvoir s'intégrer au groupe de Marshall ?! s'exclama presque scandalisé Dall en lisant un énorme dossier concernant T-Bag.<p>

- Oui, Bagwell était l'une des personnes les plus facile à approcher. D'après ce que le Dr Lightman affirmait, il était en quelque sorte l'homme aux oreilles, allégua Torres en croisant ses mains sur la table comme pour certifier la viabilité de ses propos.

- Il connaissait tous les agissements de la prison c'est ça ?

- C'est ça, ce qui était une grande aubaine pour le Dr Lightman d'avoir un informateur à ses côté.

- De quel clan appartenait ce Bagwell ?

- Celui des Marshall mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de parler avec le groupe de Terrens.

- Bien et ensuite ?

* * *

><p>- Lightman a continué de s'intégrer au groupe de prisonnier. Cela prenait du temps mais nous n'avions pas d'autres solutions pour récupérer des renseignements, expliqua Loker.<p>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**_Flash-back…_**

Heure du déjeuner, Cal s'était installé seul à une table, dans la salle de restauration, pour observer tous les autres prisonniers manger sans spécialement converser. Certains d'entre eux le dévisageait et d'autre ne s'en préoccupait guère. Mais lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le clan Marshall, il vit deux de ses membres le regarder d'un oeil intéressé.

- T'es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

- Ouais ! J'en suis sûr Frank ! Enfin pas à 100% non plus… J'dirais plutôt 80% ! hésita T-Bag d'un geste de sa main libre.

- J'sais pas… J'préfère attendre que Marshall revienne !

- Pourquoi attendre que Marshall revienne ?! C'est toi maintenant le boss ! Le grand patron des lieux ! C'est toi qui doit montrer qui décide ici ! Et si tu l'accepte dans nos rangs, ça sera tout benef' pour toi ! Un nouveau soldat et le gain d'autorité ! défendit Bagwell en appuyant ses mots par le mouvement répété de son hot-dog pointé sur sa personne.

- Mouais…

- Aller Franck ! Fais moi confiance…, quémanda t-il d'un fin sourire en plongeant son regard vicieux dans celui sceptique de son chef temporaire. Ce dernier émit une mine de réflexion, regarda une nouvelle fois Cal puis, d'un acquiescement silencieux, donna son constamment. En retour, T-Bag lui offrit un de ses plus grand sourire avant de se retourner et de proclamer:-Hey Fox ! Viens ici !

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Lightman se leva sous les regards intrigués des autres prisonniers et, de sa démarche nonchalante, prit place à la table des Marshall au côté de son "nouvel ami".

- Fox, j'te présente Frank le big boss des lieux ! présenta Theodore avec des gestes théâtrale de ses mains.

- Jusqu'au retour de Marshall, renchérit Frank en gobant une nouvelle bouchée de son diner.

- C'est qui Marshall ? demanda Cal d'une expression d'incompréhension.

- J't'expliquerais plus tard, signifia rapidement T-Bag.-Frank, voici Hunter Fox ! Il venait de la prison de WCC mais il a été transféré chez nous !

- Hunter Fox ? répéta intrigué le chef du clan de ce nom assez singulier.

- Mes parents aimaient beaucoup la chasse ! répondit Lightman d'un haussement rapide de ses sourcils sous le rire presque exagéré de Bagwell.

- T'as été mis en taule pour quoi ?

- Meurtre ! Mon ex-femme me réclamait une pension, alors un jour j'suis venu chez elle et je lui ai tranché la gorge ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle était avocate ! Ouais j'sais… c'est pas très original mais bon comme on dit, il faut de tout pour faire un monde !

- Mouais, souffla t-il rieur.

- J'sais pas vous les gars… Mais je sens que cela va devenir l'histoire d'une très longue amitié ! certifia Theodor en passant un bras fraternelle autour des épaules de l'expert en mensonge qui gratifia son geste d'un grand sourire.

_**À SUIVRE...**_

* * *

><p>TorriGilly: Merci ! ^^ Contente que le début te plaise ! En espérant que la suite aussi :D<p>

Deudeuche: Que dire a part merci pour ton com' :D et surtout de ta rectification qui après relecture du chapitre m'a fait énormément rire ! XD (sans doute un vil sous entendu lol)


	3. Chapitre 3: Déguisement

**Chapitre 3: Déguisement**

oOo

* * *

><p>- À partir de ce moment là, le Dr Lightman faisait parti du groupe de Marshall, c'est bien ça ? demanda le bureaucrate, en prenant des notes personnelles.<p>

- Presque, Bagwell avait réussi à l'intégrer mais il fallait qu'il y prouve sa loyauté, signifia Gillian.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**Flash-back…**

_- Lightman, essayez de soutirer des infos à Bagwell._

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Reynolds, alors si vous pouviez arrêter de me parler toutes les trente secondes avant que je me fasse repérer et qu'on me coupe les veines, ça m'arrangerais ! chuchota Cal excédé, en mettant du linge sale à laver dans une grande machine prévu à cet effet.

- Hey Fox ! Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?! s'exclama, par surprise, T-Bag.  
>Plus rapide qu'un serpent songea l'expert en mensonge en affichant un air neutre avant de se retourner vers le prisonnier qui, d'une main appuyée contre un mur, se retenait de ne pas tomber.<p>

- Non j'porte un micro sous ma tenue de cosmonaute ! Tu veux vérifier ? riposta t-il de manière sarcastique

Face à cet argument surprenant. Le visage de Bagwell en resta d'abord impassible. Lorsque d'un regard rieur, il se colla contre la surface froide, croisa ses bras contre son corps, pinça ses lèvres et répondit d'un air amusé:-T'es un marrant toi !

- Si je n'avais pas été un assassin, j'aurais remplie des salles de comédie !

- Meurtre hein ? T'en a pris pour combien ? questionna t-il, sa tête retombant sur le mur comme si elle était dissociée de son corps.

- Perpétuité, j'ai échappé de peu à la mort en liquide ! Et toi, pourquoi t'es ici ? l'interrogea Cal à son tour alors qu'il jeta un t-shirt sale dans un panier.

- Oh c'est une longue histoire… Mais pour faire court, la chance n'a jamais été de mon côté…

- Et comment tu fais pour rester en vie dans ce genre d'endroit ? Parce que ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais tu as plus l'allure d'une brindille que d'un tronc d'arbre !

- Mmmh c'est vrai ! Mais je peux aussi te retourner le compliment ! Et puis… tu à l'air de savoir comme moi, qu'il faut plus se méfier des scorpions que des lions.

- Pas faux !

- De plus… ici, la force ne te sers à rien si tu ne sais pas t'en servir ! C'est grâce à ça que je peux survivre ! argua t-il, en tapotant, de son index, la tempe de son crâne.

- Il n'y a pas meilleure force que le savoir !

- Ruse et subtilité ! Tout est affaire de déguisement ici ! Certains se cachent, se dévoilent et d'autres encore prétendent ce qui ne sont pas…

Du regard, les deux hommes se jaugèrent silencieusement. L'un au visage impassible l'autre à l'air songeur. Il fallait savoir jouer les bonnes cartes...

- En tout cas, si tu suis mes conseilles, tu pourras vite te faire une place dans le groupe ! Et pourquoi pas monter les marches de la hiérarchie ! proclama T-Bag, d'un fin sourire.

- Si je suis en final, tu voteras pour moi ?

Theodore lâcha un rire quand un garde vint les interrompre en interpellant l'ensemble des prisonniers à rejoindre leurs cellules. Marchant côte à côte dans les couloirs lugubres de la prison, en compagnie de gardes ainsi que de détenus, Bagwell et Cal avait entamé un nouvelle discussion sur l'art et la manière de rester en vie.

- Premièrement mon pote, si tu veux survivre ici ne fait confiance à personne sauf à toi-même ! Et encore…, informa T-bag, sur le qui-vive.

Le prisonnier semblait adopter un comportement des plus préoccupé. Son regard divaguant, de droite à gauche, il essayait de repérer le moindre mouvement suspect qui pouvait le mettre en danger.

- Ce qui veux dire que tu n'as aucune confiance en moi ?

- Aucune ! approuva t-il, sa tête tournée sur le coté pour voir un prisonnier noir le fixer d'un air meurtrier ; n'ayant eu que pour mérite de le faire marrer.

- Au moins c'est clair !

- Désormais t'es dans le clan des blancos ! Ce qui veut dire, que si un des membres te vois traîner avec un black ou un latino ça risque de chauffer pour ta petite caboche, tu piges ?

- Y'a pas plus simple !

- De toute façon d'après ce que j'en ai vu, tu sembles ne pas trop les apprécier !  
>Cal tiqua à cette remarque. Mais il en camoufla rapidement toutes émotions négatives pouvant s'émaner de lui. Sous couverture, aucune ambiguité ne lui était possible. Concentrée dans sa mission, il continua de suivre la file de détenu qui les guida à leur cage de fer.<p>

- Dans le genre raciste, ici, il n'y a pas pire que le clan Marshall ! certifia Theodore, d'un hochement de tête en avant pour désigner le groupe en question.

- Marshall, c'est le nom d'un type ?

- C'est le chef de la bande !

- Il est où, j'l'ai pas encore vu ?

- Ooh il n'est pas ici mais d'après les rumeurs, le FBI l'aurait emmené faire un petit tour en laisse ! Donc pour la petite rencontre, faudra' patienter ! Et crois moi, si t'es pas sado', tu ne voudrais pas qu'un jour cela t'arrive !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça ! dit-il en lui présentant discrètement une longue cicatrice, violacée et profonde, qui ornait son avant bras.-C'est lui ! Pour avoir eu l'audace d'avoir parlé avec un black !

Aucunement choqué. Cal le regarda tirer sur la manche de son sweat gris et le questionna d'un ton intéressé:-Il t'a quand même gardé auprès de lui ?

- Faut savoir jouer et garder ses meilleurs atouts dans sa poche ! Marshall sait qu'il a besoin de moi, tous ses gorilles ne sont qu'une barrière mais un cerveau comme le mien…

- C'est un bunker ?

- C'est ça ! confirma t-il, d'un sourire carnassier.

- Bagwell ! l'interpella un agent de sécurité dans le lointain.

D'un rapide regard sur l'homme en uniforme, se faufilant entre les quelques détenus pour venir à sa rencontre, Bagwell y crispa sa mâchoire. Une émotion qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'expert en mensonge. Tous deux isolés sur le côté. Theodore se força à arborer un immense sourire alors que Cal préféra se faire discret en y abaissant légèrement sa vue sur le sol. Pour une meilleure infiltration. Il avait fait le choix risqué de ne mettre au courant que le directeur du pénitencier.

- Graham ! s'extasia T-Bag face au garde méprisant.-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas revu votre tête de chimpanzé ! Vous voulez qu'on se fasse une petite fouille au corps loin des regards indiscrets ! lui proposa t-il, d'une voix lascive.

- La ferme Bagwell ! J'suis venu de la part du directeur ! Ellis s'est encore plein de tes menaces répétées et souhaite changer de cellule!

- Oh nooon ! Comme c'est dommage ! Moi qui commençait à me faire un nouveau copain ! répliqua t-il faussement déçu.

- On va te trouver un nouveau voisin !

- Dans ce cas-là pas besoin de chercher, j'l'ai trouvé ! attesta t-il en regardant Cal de manière implicite alors que celui-ci hocha positivement sa tête en guise de réponse.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda presque sèchement Graham à Lightman.

- Fox.

- Bien, dans ce cas Fox tu changes de cellule et tu te mets avec Bagwell ! ordonna t-il d'un ton sec.

- À vos ordre mon seigneur ! s'exclama théâtralement Theodore en s'inclinant en avant pour y imiter un humble serviteur.

- Crétin, soupira le surveillant en se détournant des deux hommes pour reprendre sa ronde.

D'un air dégouté, T-Bag l'observa s'éloigner puis reprit sa marche avec l'expert en mensonge. Ce dernier, ayant vu son aversion pour Graham, osa lui poser la fatidique question:-Qu'est-ce qui te dégoûtes tant chez lui?

- Comment tu sais que quelque chose me dégoute chez lui ? répliqua son interlocuteur suspicieux.

- Intuition.

- Graham est connu pour ses fouilles répétées, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…, expliqua t-il sans pour autant s'étendre sur le sujet bien que le sous-entendu en était tout à fait compréhensible.

- Vous ne l'avez pas signalé au directeur ?

- C'est bien le cadet de ses soucis et puis qui, de sa tour d'ivoire, aimerait aider ses pauvres prisonniers sans défense dans leur cellule puant la pisse et l'ignominie ! Faut te faire une raison Fox, ici, on est les méchants et aucun de nous n'a une fin heureuse. Les happy end sont fait pour les lâches, termina t-il, d'un rapide glissement de sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Les lâches ?

- Ceux qui n'assument pas leur vraie nature… Tout homme est un monstre dès sa conception, c'est juste que certain on peur de montrer ce qu'ils sont réellement au monde et préfèrent se cacher derrière un masque.

- Tu l'as déjà mit?

- L'enfance c'est l'innocence, la majorité c'est la vérité ! J'ai su ce que j'étais le jour où j'ai eu mon permis…

Bagwell s'était perdu dans ses pensés. Lightman avait profité de cette seconde d'absence pour le sonder du regard et tenter d'y transpercer ses secrètes pensées.

- Bon ! fit brusquement T-Bag avec un grand sourire.-C'est pas tout ça mais faut' que tu emménages chez moi ! Tu verras, à part l'odeur d'urine on s'y fait !

D'un seul mouvement, les deux détenus s'organisèrent dans le but d'installer Cal dans la cellule de son nouveau locataire sous l'oeil vigilant d'un agent de sécurité. La tâche terminée. La nuit tomba rapidement sur la prison comme le gage d'une nouvelle épreuve à passer. L'heure du repas était venue pour tous les prisonniers entrain de faire la queue pour leur ration journalière. Lightman,lui, s'était défilé de la règle pour s'éclipser, sans se faire voir, au d'un détour d'un angle de couloir. Collé contre un mur. Il passa son regard de droite à gauche comme s'il attendait quelque chose en particulier.

- Alors Cal, on joue les méchants maintenant ? questionna une silhouette masquée dans la pénombre. Une ombre humaine qui se dévoila, pas après pas, grâce à la faible lumière que procurait les néons des couloirs sombre du pénitencier.

- J'l'ai toujours été !

- Ouais… Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Le directeur t'autorise à un coup de téléphone de plus dans le semaine, sous surveillance !

- T'as tenu parole, comme toujours.

- Et toi, Terrens pourquoi t'es là ? lui demanda Cal, sa tête penchée sur le côté.

Légèrement sur la réserve. L'homme en question croisa ses bras contre son torse et répondit de manière faussement détachée:

- J'reste pas longtemps, simple histoire de vol.

- Comme d'habitude, tu ne changeras jamais !

- Tu me connais, j'ai jamais été du genre à retourner ma veste.

- Mouais…, fit Lightman d'une petite moue de sa bouche.

- Bon j'te laisse, ou sinon mes gars vont se demander ce que je fais.

- Dis leurs que t'étais avec Graham !

- Très drôle ! Au fait, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop amoché !

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai eu pire !

- J'en doute pas. Tu as as toujours eu le chic pour te foutre dans les pires embrouilles ! J'sais pas c'que tu fais ici et j'préfère pas le savoir mais si ça tourne mal pour toi, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

- Je sais.

- Essayes de rester en vie.

- Ouais…, souffla t-il d'un léger rictus en coin en regardant Terrens disparaitre du lieu déserté pour s'engouffrer à nouveau dans l'obscurité et abandonné l'expert en mensonge à ses réflexions.

-o-O-o-

* * *

><p>- Si j'ai bien compris, le Dr Lightman à soudoyer ce prisonnier pour qu'il établisse une fausse provocation afin d'y prouver sa loyauté ? relata Dall, perplexe.<p>

- En quelque sorte, oui. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un simple amorçage ! Il fallait qu'il prouve qu'il faisait réellement partie du clan. Chaque groupes détiens ses propres règles ainsi que ses propres rites de passage à franchir pour pouvoir devenir l'un des leurs, expliqua Loker.

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-<p>

**_Flash-back…_**

Le repas terminé, tous les prisonniers furent reconduit à leurs cellules. De retour dans la sienne. Cal s'était allongé sur son lit de fortune pour y contempler pensif le ciel étoilé par l'unique fenêtre sécurisée. Son regard perdu dans l'infini était son seul moyen de s'évader de cette angoissante réalité. Cloisonné entre ses quatre murs de bétons. Seule la pensée de sa fille et des victimes disparues pouvait l'aider à tenir bon et à préparer sa stratégie quant à ses agissements futurs.

Entre pion, fou, reine et cavalier chacun de ses déplacements sur cet immense échiquier devaient être soigneusement joués. Puisqu'à la moindre faute effectuée, l'échec lui en sera fatal et tous ses efforts jusqu'à présent récompensés y seront en un coup balayé. L'enfer avait ses règles et il était prêt à se renier lui-même pour faire éclater une justice qui en valait tous les sacrifices.

- Fox !

Interpellé par T-Bag, Cal sortit de ses pensées et songea que son colocataire n'avait, tout comme lui, pas réussi à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

- Ouais ?

- Tu sais… le fait que j'ai réussi à te faire entrer dans le clan Marshall ne signifie pas que tu y appartiens…, lui indiqua Bagwell, en fixant une tâche sur le plafond.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Inquiet, Cal songea que sa stratégie ne pourra jamais prendre effet si le clan Marshall ne l'acceptait pas encore comme l'un des leurs. Que lui resservait t-il…

- Et que dois-je faire pour y entrer ?

- Y prouver ta loyauté ! répliqua t-il, en penchant sa tête dans le vide pour observer son voisin de cellule le scinder du regard.

- Comment ?

D'un cinglant sourire, Bagwell resta muet et se recoucha, sans un mot de plus, dans son lit. Un mystère ne faisant qu'accroitre les inquiétudes de Cal sur son avenir.  
>La première nuit de l'expert en mensonge en prison s'était rythmée entre hurlements des prisonniers, insomnie répétée et pensée envers son entourage. Néanmoins celle-ci fut assez vite écourtée par le cri d'un geôlier qui ordonna à tous les détenus de se mettre à leurs corvées réglementaires. Lorsque la matinée fut enfin achevée, Cal s'était rendu dans la court où il fut directement accosté par T-Bag et un des sbires du clan Marshall.<p>

- Fox ! Frank veut te voir ! commanda ce dernier, d'un air mauvais avant de prestement faire marche arrière.

- C'est l'heure champion ! proclama Bagwell souriant, d'un tapement sur son épaule.

Toujours en liaison avec Lightman, Reynolds le supplia presque dans son oreillette:_-Cal, je vous le répète ne faite rien de stupide !_

Avançant à pas mesurés, jusqu'au groupe de Marshall, Lightman y distingua une sorte de hais d'honneur qui s'était formée autour du chef du clan.D'un menton légèrement relevé, celui-ci lui déclara:-Fox, T-Bag m'a dit que tu étais prêt pour le défit !

- Heu…J'veux bien mais ma mère m'a dit de ne plus faire de bêtise ! rétorqua le concernée, avec une grimace d'excuse faisant rire Frank et par conséquence les autres membres de son groupe qui l'imita dans son amusement. Reprenant un air sérieux. Le dominant agita son index devant sa personne en l'avertissant:-Tu vas te battre au nom de notre clan ! Si tu gagnes le combat contre ton adversaire alors tu feras partie de notre groupe, si tu perds attends toi à connaitre le pire des enfer !

- Génial… Et qui est le heureux élu ? demanda t-il, en plissant ses yeux d'appréhensions. D'un simple regard, Frank désigna le groupe de Terrens qui semblait discuter du même sujet.

- Terrens ?! conclu t-il surprit.

- Non, un des membres de son clan ! Les chefs, eux, se battent sans retour !

Ne comprenant pas la métaphore. Cal regarda T-Bag lui mimer un couteau passer sous sa gorge.

- Charmant…

- Le combat aura lieu ici-même.

- Heu… Ce n'est pas pour jouer les rabat-joie mais les gardes vous en faites quoi ?

- T'occupes' ! L'un d'entre eux nous couvrira et puis le reste ils s'en foutent, ils font même des paris!

- Aah que c'est beau la prison, marmonna ironiquement Lightman.

- À 15 H ici même !

- Prépare toi…champion ! lui souffla Bagwell à son oreille avant de lui tapoter à nouveau son épaule et de s'éloigner au loin avec le reste de la meute. Stoïque, Cal essaya d'abord d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Puis se retournant vers le groupe de Terrens, il vit avec effroi que celui-ci le dévisageait comme un morceau de viande prêt à être mit sur le feu.

_- Lightman n'y pensez même pas…_

- Si vous avez une autre solution, j'suis partant !

_- …_

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…, murmura t-il anxieux, d'une petite moue de sa bouche pour y serrer ses dents.

_**À SUIVRE...**_


	4. Chapitre 4: Parade

**Chapitre 4: Parade**

Dans l'après midi, l'heure était venue à Cal de se mesurer à son cruel destin. Avant de se rendre au rendez-vous, l'expert en mensonge avait prit le soin d'abandonner son micro; le temps du combat organisé. Main dans les poches, il contempla avec une légère appréhension le groupe de Terrens rassemblé dans un coin de la cour.

— Prêt pour combattre Fox ? lui demanda T-Bag souriant, en s'étant glissé derrière lui sans faire le moindre bruit.

— J'espère encore pouvoir me réveiller demain, répliqua Cal, d'une petite moue de sa bouche.

D'un léger rire, Bagwell, se plaça face à son nouvel ami et allégua en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres:—Oh ça oui ! Mais dans quel état… seul le grand manitou nous le dira !

Lors de cet intermède, Terrens en avait profité pour se rapprocher du clan de Marshall ; discutant du futur combat. De sa carrure imposante, il n'eu aucun mal à attirer l'attention du chef. Bras croisés contre son corps, il se plaça face au dominant du groupe ennemi et le contempla, de son regard sombre, adopter la même position.

— Alors, t'as choisi ton combattant Frank ? l'interrogea Terrens, de sa voix profonde.

— Fox ! Et toi ?

— Reyes !

D'un hochement de tête, Terrens indiqua à un homme à la musculature développée de s'avancer à ses côté. Ce dernier, de sa mâchoire serrée, fixa avec dédain l'expert en mensonge le fixer en soupirant:-Génial…

— Dans ce cas…commençons ! proclama Terrens, en s'écartant des combattants, en même temps que le groupe de Frank, pour laisser place libre au sanglant duel.  
>Face au géant, Lightman songea à la peur qu'avait dû ressentir David lors de son face à face contre Goliath. Encore, David avait sa fronde… Mais lui, il n'avait rien à part ses poings pour se défendre. Cela suffirait-il pour vaincre cet ennemi deux fois plus grand que lui ? À la vue du colosse, se mettant en position de combat, Cal avait émit un léger soupir rieur avant d'enlever le haut de sa tenue pour le jeter, d'un geste sec, à terre. De son rictus en coin, il tourna autour du type en furie qui semblait, d'après son langage corporel, déjà vouloir attaquer.<p>

**(AC/DC - Baptism By Fire)**

— Bon tu frappes ou tu joues à la danseuse ?! s'écria un homme dans la foule de spectateur.

— Lâches ! cria un autre prisonnier.

— Aller frappes !

S'impatientant, Reyes décida d'engager la première frappe. D'un pas sur le côté, l'expert en mensonge réussit à l'éviter sans problème. Ce dernier eu un fin sourire se dessiner sur le visage lorsqu'il regarda l'expression dégoûtée de son adversaire. Sous les cris endiablés des détenus. Cal continua son petit manège alors qu'il vit son ennemi revenir à la charge pour tenter de l'atteindre dans ses côtes. Toujours d'une grande agilité. Lightman parvint encore à l'esquiver. Et comme un Toréador jouant avec sa bête à corne, il passa même derrière le mastododon pour le déstabiliser. Cela fonctionna puisque le combattant de Terrens en hurla tout sa haine d'être ainsi humilié par ce vulgaire petit énergumène dansant. D'une joie interne, l'expert en mensonge positionna ses poings à proximité de son visage afin de contrôler toute parade quant aux futurs attaques de son géant. Enragé, Reyes décida de passer au corps à corps. Hors de question qu'il perde contre ce type à l'allure de pantin de bois. Il se jurait d'en faire un mikado quoiqu'il lui en coûte. D'un dégout non feint sur les lèvres, il fonça tête baissé sur Cal dans le but de le mettre à terre. Malheureusement pour lui. Lightman avait de la technique et arriva même à donner un coup de poing dans son torse. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Reyes de lui rendre son coup par une violente frappe dans son estomac.

De là s'enchaina une pluie de coups, reçus et parés, par les deux prisonniers. Si le sang ne coulait pas, on aurait pu croire à un tango endiablé. Épuisés, les deux combattants se reculèrent soudainement l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle. La respiration écourtée, Lightman n'effaça à aucun moment son sourire narquois de son visage. Une nonchalance qui ne fit qu'énervé un peu plus son rival arguant une expression de la plus sombre animosité. Faisant danser leurs poings. Ils revinrent tous les deux à la charge en mettant plus de puissance dans leurs frappes. Cela les blessa mais ne les brisa pas. Le corps violenté, Lightman sentit sa cage thoracique se comprimée et sa respiration se rétracter. Le voyant faire, Reyes en profita pour lui affliger un immense coup du droit dans sa mâchoire. Sous la violence de la touche. La tête de Cal partit sur le côté alors qu'il sentit un long filet de sang couler au coin de sa bouche. Riant de ce fait, Reyes se recula de sa victime pour s'écrier avec un sourire amusé:—J'suis sûr que sa mère baisait tous les mecs de son quartier ! C'est pour ça qu'il se bat comme une pute !

La réplique lâchée, tous les prisonniers émirent des cris d'exaltations tandis que l'expert en mensonge passa une main lente sur ses lèvres pour y enlever le liquide rougeâtre. Son intégrité propre en était touchée. Les attaques sur sa personne, ça il s'en fichait. Il pouvait tout encaisser. Mais lorsqu'on s'en prenait à sa famille, c'était tout autre chose... Émettant une petite moue de sa bouche, il serra ses dents en dérivant son regard meurtrier sur son concurrent. D'abord stoïque, il fixa celui-ci cracher dans le vide pour ensuite reprendre un position d'attaque. Plus que déterminé, Cal s'avança d'un pas en avant en imitant la position de son adversaire sous les acclamations d'un public survolté et des yeux attentifs de T-Bag, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Dans l'impatience totale, Reyes fut une nouvelle fois le premier à frapper. Extrêmement rapide, Lightman réussi à parer le coup sans aucune difficulté et assena même une frappe offensive dans ses cervicales. L'adversaire immobilisé. Cal profita de son étourdissement pour attraper son bras afin de le tirer en avant d'un coup sec. Dans le fil de l'action, il enchaîna deux autres frappes dans ses côtes puis une sur sa figure avant de l'achever par un un coup de genoux dans son ventre. La douleur foudroya Reyes qui s'écroula sur ses jambes dans une position de prière. Jubilant de ce tableau. Lightman arbora un mince sourire en s'approchant du visage de son ennemi pour lui souffler au creux de son oreille:

— Vu que je suis anglais, je vais rester courtois mais vu que ta mère ne t'a pas appris à rester polie, je crains de devoir t'enseigner une petite règle à ne pas oublier…

Se redressant, l'expert en mensonge fixa avec une grande exaltation le combattant l'implorer du regard. À ce fait, son sourire s'élargit. Il arma son bras au maximum et sans aucune pitié, il offrit un magistral coup de poing dans la mâchoire du type qui s'affala de tout son long sur le sol. Ce dernier, baignant dans son humiliation, y gémit sa douleur sans pouvoir y bouger un seul de ses muscles meurtris.

— La prochaine fois, tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de cracher sur celui qui peut te corriger ! proclama Cal irrité, en pointant son corps inerte de son index.

Le combat fini. Un silence religieux se propagea dans toute la cour du pénitencier. Sa rage apaisée, le vainqueur se recula tranquillement de sa victime pour y reprendre une respiration plus régulière et y ramasser ses affaires précédemment délaissées.

— Vainqueur Fox ! s'écria brusquent Bagwell. Ce dernier s'approcha de Cal et lui souleva son bras en signe de victoire. Le clan Marshall en hurla leur joie alors que, face ce résultat plus que déshonorant, leurs ennemis en avaient émit des mines dégoutées. Caché dans la foule, Terrens, nullement surpris par cette victoire, avait discrètement esquisser un fin sourire.

— Bienvenue dans l'équipe…champion, souffla T-Bag à son oreille.

Retenu par son ami, Cal avait glissé son regard sur Frank lui signifiant, d'un hochement positive de sa tête, qu'il avait bien combattu. Bien que de vils blessures s'éveillèrent partout dans son corps, il éprouva une immense joie interne l'envahir en songeant avec un sourire:-second déplacements réussi…

-o-O-o-

* * *

><p>— Après ce combat… le Dr Lightman a enfin pu rejoindre le clan Marshall ? demanda Dall.<p>

— En effet, confirma Gillian.

— Et après, que s'est-il passé ?

— Suite au combat, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, on a décidé d'établir un contact avec le Dr Lightman via les droits de visite.

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-<p>

**_Flash-Back…_**

Dans la salle de restauration, Cal était pleine en corvée de nettoyage en compagnie de T-Bag et d'un autre membre du groupe de Terrens. S'affairant à passer le balais, sur le sol miteux de la prison, il dû abandonner toute activité lorsqu'un des gardes l'interpella.

— Fox ! Visite !

Sous le regard perplexe de Bagwell. Il fit mine d'être surpris en lâchant brusquement son balais pour suivre, sans un mot, le surveillant qui le guida jusqu'à une pièce où s'entretenait détenus et visiteurs. Une fois autorisé à passer la porte de sécurité. C'est non-surpris qu'il y vit sa collègue l'attendre à une table isolée. D'un rapide sourire, il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui s'était rapidement levée à sa venue.

— Cal, ton visage ! s'exclama t-elle horrifiée, en frôlant, de ses doigts fins, son visage tuméfié.

Par une rapide esquive, celui-ci réussi à se dérober de sa main chaleureuse en lui indiquant, par un simple regard sur le côté, le pourquoi de son refus.

— Foster…

Suivant sa vision, la psychologue comprit qu'il était plutôt d'usage de rester à distance et de ne pas trop dévoiler de familiarité au milieu de tous ces prisonniers. D'un raclement de gorge, la jeune femme reprit contenance et prit à nouveau place autour de la petite table.

— Alors… Comment tu t'ai fais ça ?

— Les joies de la prison ! répondit-il ironiquement, en s'installant en face de son amie.

— Cal, soupira t-elle de désolation.

— J'ai dû me battre pour rentrer dans le clan Marshall.

— Et ça va ?

— Quelques côtes cassées mais à part ça, tout va bien… J'suis rentré dans le club ! proclama t-il, d'un ton faussement enthousiaste.

— Fais tout de même très attention. Tu sais que ça pourrait mal finir, s'ils découvraient que…, dit-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspend alors qu'elle avait prit, sans s'en rendre compte, les mains de l'expert en mensonge dans les siennes.

— Ça n'arrivera pas, affirma t-il en encrant son regard sincère dans celui inquiet de la psychologue.

— J'ai juste tellement peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver…

— Tu me connais, il en faut beaucoup pour pouvoir me détruire, répliqua t-il avec mince sourire que sa collègue lui rendit.

À ce moment là, un détenu passa devant leur table ; leur faisant détacher à contre coeur leurs mains jusqu'à présent liées. Pour éviter toute nouvelle attention, les deux amis décidèrent d'arborer des postures plus formelles.

— Marshall est toujours hors circuit ? demanda Cal, ses mains croisés sur la table.

— Reynolds l'a enfermé dans un endroit isolé et sécurisé. Tu as pu avoir des nouveaux renseignements sur leur manière de communiquer ?

— Non pas encore… Mais avec l'aide de mon voisin de cellule je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à trouver !

— Bagwell ?

— Yep.

— On a fait des recherches sur lui Cal et… sa fiche d'antécédents est assez longue…, argua t-elle d'une mine contrite.

— Dis-moi.

— Cal, il est très dangereux ! Promets-moi d'être sur tes gardes !

— Foster, le rappela t-il à l'orde, d'un regard appuyé.

— Kidnapping, violence, meurtre, viol sur mineur…

— La panoplie du parfait dégénéré ! C'est bien ce qui m'avait semblé… Surtout lorsqu'il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, j'ai toujours cette impression qu'il y voit un bon gros steak!

— Je suis sérieuse Cal ! Bagwell est un criminel très dangereux, ne lui fait pas confiance.

— Tu sais bien que les personnes aux quelles j'ai une total confiance, je ne les compte que sur les doigts d'une seule main, répliqua t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux comme pour lui faire passer un message silencieux.  
>Quelque peu gênée, Gillian fixa un point invisible sur la table quand Cal, souhaitant changer de sujet, lui déclara:-Au fait, dis à Reynolds que je ne vais plus pouvoir utiliser le micro de liaison. C'est trop risqué, le gang de Marshall ne me lâche plus du regard depuis que je suis dans leur clan…<p>

— Mais comment on va t'aider, si tu n'as plus de micro ?

— Sur ce coup là, je crains devoir me débrouiller tout seul, dit-il en observant la jeune femme se passer une main lasse sur son visage fatigué.—Comment va Em' ?

— Bien… Elle est avec Zoé. Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais…

— En prison ?

— Oui…, souffla t-elle en pinçant ses lèvres.

— Après mon petit tour chez les fous, je crois qu'elle ne serait pas trop surprise de me voir ici !

— C'est vrai…, approuva t-elle, d'un timide sourire.

— Si jamais elle te demande où je suis…

— Je lui mentirais.

— Merci…

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un long regard lorsqu'un garde, de sa pause militaire, brisa brusquement ce contact visuel en leur signalant:—Les visites sont terminées !

— Je vais devoir te laisser, on reste en contact...

— La prochaine fois, apportes moi des oranges ! plaisanta l'expert en mensonge avec une fausse expression de joie sur le visage. Le coeur lourd, Gillian lui offrit tout de même un léger sourire avant de poser une main chaleureuse sur son avant bras et de lui souffler:—Fais attention à toi…

D'un pincement au coeur, Cal fixa la psychologue s'en aller au loin lorsqu'il perdit subitement son sourire au moment où la porte de la pièce sécurisée se referma en un seul claquement. Crispant sa mâchoire, l'expert en mensonge dû repartir à sa tâche quand le garde lui en donna le commandement.

_**À SUIVRE...**_

* * *

><p>ps: rajout du passage du début, que j'avais oublié de poster.<p> 


End file.
